Shark and the Lure
Shark and the Lure is the first mission in Call of Duty: Crisis of 2016. With New York is in it's dire states, Overlord called the Hunter 2-1 to support the Rangers there and given a special mission; Intecept a Russian Battleship and hack it to destroy the other Russian Naval Forces Characters *Pvt. James Ramirez (Playable) *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn *Overlord Walkthrough The player starts in controlling Pvt. James Ramirez, the playable character in Modern Warfare 2. After a short blackout, Ramirez, along with Dunn and Foley are seen in a wrecked humvee. Foley tell Ramirez to move out from the Humvee. Ramirez grab his dropped M4A1, and climb out from the Humvee, while a missile is attacking a building above him. Dunn land behind Ramirez and hands him a M14 EBR Scoped, tell him that it might be useful later. Overlord then informs Hunter 2-1 that the Black Hawk can't land on the street because it's too hot, and tells them to clear the New York Stock Exchange and go to the rooftop. There, the Black Hawk is shot down by an RPG, forcing Overlord to send another Black Hawk. Hunter 2-1 defend themself for 3 minutes, and finally the Black Hawk arrives. The ride to the harbor isn't as expected. They are chased by 4 Hinds, and nearly shot down by an RPG. They eventually arrive at the harbor and board 2 zodiacs After fighting their way to the Battleship, Hunter 2-1 quickly clear out the deck and fight their way to the control room. Ramirez hack the cannon, resulting the battleship to attack another Naval Forces. Suddenly, Overlord informs that a UAV has entered US Airspace, and starts to shoot the ship. Hunter 2-1 escape the ship and board the zodiac again. They escape to the LZ and extracted there. Weapons Loadout Recomended Loadout/Settings: M4A1 Custom Type 1.jpg|M4A1 Carbine w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher Burst Rifle Type 1.jpg|M14 EBR Scoped Transcript The sattelite zooms out from Afghanistan and tracks to Bangkok. The sattelite zooms in, finally showing a compund in a holographic style. Price: Nikolai, you sure this is the place? Nikolai: Da, Captain Price. This is the most secured place we've got now. Price: Good The screen fades to black, and slowly fades in, showing a login page Username: hunter_2_1 Password: ****** The login page slowly dissapears, and show a holographic globe, with some colors at some location (Red, Yellow and Green), showing that the globe is in war. The globe slowly rotates to United States, and showing a label named "New York" Overlord: What's the sitrep on New York? Sgt. Foley: We can see it from here. It looks like the Russian Naval Forces are entering Manhattan. As long as their fleets still standing, the city is all but lost, Overlord. Overlord: We can NOT lose New York. Hunter 2-1, where's your exact location? The sattelite tracks down 2 Humvees just outside Manhattan. Sgt. Foley: We're just entering Manhattan, over. Overlord: Copy Hunter 2-1, I got new objective for you guys. It'll be a pain in the ass objective, you ready? Sgt. Foley: We're ready, Overlord. What's the game plan? The sattelite tracks to Stock Exchange, and a beacon appears in the street in front of it. Overlord: Sgt. Foley, I want you to support the Rangers on your way to the Stock Exchange. Clear the streets, and you guys may safe hundred of soldiers. But that's not your main objective, Sergeant Foley. The sattelite moves to a moving Black Hawk helicopter heading toward the Stock Exchange Overlord: A Black Hawk is heading to the Stock Exchange. Get to the helicopter and head to the harbor The sattelite tracks to the harbor Overlord: The SEAL team has already prepare 2 zodiacs for you guys. You will be deployed again at the harbor. Board to the zodiac and head to this battleship The Sattelite tracks to a Russian Battleship Overlord: Once there, head to the control room, and hack it on my command. Then, retreat as fast as you can to this LZ The sattelite tracks back to Hunter 2-1 humvees. Sgt. Foley: Objective confirmed. We'll get it done, out. and the Lure" 17th, 09:15:41 James Ramirez Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment New York The level starts in a black vision. A humvee is heard moving in the streets of Manhattan Cpl. Dunn: 6 Hostiles, 12 o'clock! Ranger 1: Engaging!! Minigun fires Sgt. Foley: We're almost at the destination, keep firing! Cpl. Dunn: RPG!!! The player can hear the rocket fly towards him and impact the vehicle and the Humvee flips over on its side. Sgt. Foley: Everyone alright!? *Cough* Ramirez slowly gained his vision in a flipped humvee. Then, he sees Sgt. Foley on the driver seat and Cpl. Dunn on the front seat. '' Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! Let's go! Ramirez: Roger that, sarge! ''Ramirez takes his modified M4A1 and starts to climb the flipped Humvee. He slowly opens the door and sees a sky full of helicopter, ashes, and missiles. He jump out from the humvee and land behind Foley. Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! You're good? Ramirez: I'm good. Where's Dunn? Dunn jumps out the humvee and land behind Ramirez. He gives a M14 EBR Scoped to Ramirez Ramirez: So, what's this for? Cpl. Dunn: Just in case. If your ammo runs out, you can use this as your secondary weapon Ramirez: No shit... Sgt. Foley: Hey, zip it! The Stock Exchange is 200m to the north. We'll leg it from here, hooah!? Ramirez and Dunn: Hooah! Foley, Dunn and Ramirez begins to fight their way through the Russian Forces and supported by a group of Rangers. Dunn: Russian on our six! Foley: Take them out! They eliminate the Russian forces Ramirez: Russian BTR, dead ahead! Foley: Take cover! Take cover!! The Rangers quickly take cover, while the Russian BTR starts to shoot at the rangers. Foley: Ramirez! Take down that BTR! Ramirez: I'm working at it! Ramirez grabs a RPG-7 and shoot it at the BTR. Ramirez: Direct hit! We're clear!! Foley: Roger that, move out!! The rangers proceed to the intersection near the stock exchange, and fighting off multiple foot mobiles. Dunn: I got an eye on the Stock Exchange!! A Black Hawk fly above the Rangers and stops in front off the Stock Exchange. Foley: There's our ride! Move! Move! The team dispose the enemies quickly and arrive at the stock exchange. Suddenly, a large group of Russian Forces appears from the Stock Exchange and shoot at the Black Hawk and the team. Pilot: The LZ's too hot! We'll not survive if landing! Foley: Shit! Take down those damn Russian! Overlord: Hunter 2-1, change of plan. I already informed the pilot to wait you on the top of the Stock Exchange. Head to the roof while clearing the Stock Exchange. Foley: Hunter 2-1 copies all, over and out The team kills the Russian in front off the Stock Exhange and rush inside the building. Foley: Up the stairs, on me! Foley goes up the stairs with Dunn and Ramirez follows from behind. Ramirez: Contact!! Foley: We need to clear this building first! Eliminate the hostiles! The team eliminate the enemies on the area. Dunn: Area cleared! Foley: Go to the rooftop! Double time, go! The team climbs out the ladder and dispose the remaining Russian Forces. They climb the ladder again and arrive at the rooftop. Ramirez: RPG!! Watch out!! A Russian shoot a RPG toward the Black Hawk, destroying it. Dunn and Foley takes cover in nearby boxes and begin to shoot the enemies. Foley: Overlord, the Black Hawk is gone! We need another one, over! Overlord: Copy that Hunter 2-1, another Black Hawk is currently heading to your position. Hold your ground until the Black Hawk arrives. Foley: Copy that, Overlord. Ramirez: Enemies across the street! Dunn: It's a good thing that I gave you a sniper Ramirez! Ramirez: Yea, yea, I know!! Foley: Hey! Knock it off! Ramirez, take down the enemies on the rooftop! Ramirez use his M14 EBR Scope to eliminate the enemies across the street. After 2 minutes of waiting, the Black Hawk arrives. Pilot: Get in! Foley: Ramirez, Dunn! Let's go! The team jump to the helicopter and fly away from the Stock Exchange. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, be advised, there are 4 enemy rotor wings heading to your current position. Foley: Roger that! Ramirez, man the minigun! 2 enemy Hinds appears behind the Black Hawk. Ramirez: I have visual on hostiles! Firing!! The player shot down the Hinds Dunn: We're clear! Another 2 Hinds appears in front of the Black Hawk Foley: RAMIREZ!! Ramirez: Got it!! Shoot the Hinds Pilot: We'll be taking alternate route to avoid the Hind! Foley: Roger that! The player shot down the Hinds Pilot: All target neutralized! Foley: Alright, proceed to the.... WATCH OUT! The game turns into a slow motion, Ramirez quickly grab the Minigun, while a rocket nearly hit the Black Hawk. Ramirez shoot the RPG team on the streets Dunn: Holy shit, man! That was close! The Black Hawk arrives at the harbor Foley: There's our ride! Points at 2 zodiacs Dunn: I'll board it alone. Ramirez and Sarge will board that zodiac Foley: Roger that! Ramirez, on me! The team boards the zodiacs, and quickly head to the Russian Battleship after fighting off the Russian pursuer. Ramirez: We're here! Foley: Move up! Head to the control room! The team fight their way to the control room. Ramirez: Overlord, we've arrive at the destination, over. Overlord: Alright, head to the control panel and enter the grids coordinate. Ramirez approach the controls Overlord: Grid coordinates follow: Tango Whiskey 0 5 6 6 2 8 Ramirez: Coordinates confirms! Firing at the Russian fleets on 10 seconds! Foley: Alright, let's get out from here! Overlord: Hunter 2-1, be advised, an UAV drone is currently heading to Manhattan airspace and targetting your position. Get out from there and head to the LZ. Overlord out. Foley: You heard the man, move! The team climbs up the ladder and reach their zodiac. Outside, they see the Russian fleets are either sinking or in fire. Foley: Ramirez! I'll take the wheel! You cover us until we get to the LZ! Ramirez: Roger that... They board the zodiac Foley: Alpha 3-3, this is Hunter 2-1, be advised we're coming in hot! I repeat we're coming in hot! Alpha 3-3 Pilot: Roger that, Hunter 2-1. We're standing by at the LZ. Foley: Copy that, Hunter 2-1 out. Ramirez takes down every single Russian pursuers, while Foley keeps riding the zodiac. Ramirez: SARGE!! A Russian boat ram the zodiac, throwing Ramirez's M4A1 out. The game turns into slow motion as Ramirez pull his M14 EBR Scope out. He aim the weapon with only one hand, and shoot the barrels in the Russian ship, destroying it. Foley: Nice, Ramirez! Ramirez: Thanks Sarge! Foley: There's our exfil! Alpha 3-3 Pilot: Hunter 2-1, be advised, we are feet wet. Foley: Roger that! Foley, Ramirez and Dunn boards the Sea Knight, and they fly away from Manhattan. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, we have confirmed direct hits on the Russian fleets. They are now retreating to the last stronghold in the Pentagon. Nice work, Hunter 2-1, that's one for the book. Foley: Easy day, Overlord. Ramirez: Haha, yeah.... Trivia *This is the first time the player can hear Ramirez's voice *This is the first time in the Modern Warfare series to have the player talking *This is the first time in the Modern Warfare series to hold a Rifle one handed *There's a DLC version of this level (And a few others), which explains the beginning of the attack on New York Achievements Easy Day - Completing the mission on any difficulties